


alcohol bubbles

by sweetnamikaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnamikaze/pseuds/sweetnamikaze
Summary: ,,It's like...'' He tried to explain how it feels to be drunk.But honestly Kakashi didn't need any liquid to feel that. He had felt drunk before quite differently.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	alcohol bubbles

,,It's like...'' He tried to explain how it feels to be drunk.

  


But honestly Kakashi didn't need any liquid to feel that. He had felt drunk before quite differently.

  


,,It's like getting fuzzy inside, in your head-'' He put his index on his forehead lightly. ,,And doing things without thinking, nor being bothered in the aftermath.''

  


,,So like you, sensei.''

  


The males shared a fine laugh.

  


  


Minato's bubbles were already up and the fizzing has stopped long. He lifted his glass and sipped on his drink, licking his lips after. But Kakashi has not touched the glass with light yellow liquid poured in it. He wanted to, but he knew exactly what he would do-

  


What he wanted to do a long time ago.

  


  


It was his 19th birthday. Everyone was sure he has been damn drunk before he hit nineteen, but they were wrong. Kakashi wasn't the very type to drink, to get drunk. But there were other things that happened that day.

  


He got _the_ taste of the liquid, sitting in his glass. It was bitter, just as Kakashi, Minato said. Kakashi didn't like it.

  


He got to finally open up. He finally let out everything that has been rotting inside him for oh so long.

  


He got _to_ taste his lips. He could still feel the fresh alchohol from his lips.

  


_Why is it sweeter from him than from the glass?_


End file.
